


The Boy Hadn't spoken Since his twin had gone

by SalTheCat



Category: Transcendence AU - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalTheCat/pseuds/SalTheCat
Summary: The boy hasen't spoken since his twin had gone. Transcendence AU





	The Boy Hadn't spoken Since his twin had gone

The online prompt jar I found told me: “the boy hasn't spoken since his twin had gone” I kid you not fam. First trie and a very viable TAU fic 

A AU where Mabel is the demon, and it takes her a good time longer to get back then Dipper.

The Boy hasn't spoken since his twin had gone.   
As Dipper pines sat in the backseat of the family car, alone, alone. He was silent. Mark, in the passenger seat, was silent. Anna, in the Driver's seat, was silent. They pull into a gas station, get gas and continue on their way.   
Still silent  
Then a *pop* and Mabel is sitting next to him with a cheery “Hi Dipdop!” He stares, just stares, then whispers, “Mabel?”  
A/N: Sorry for the very short little blurb


End file.
